triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Carnival of Laughter
(This episode is non-canon) Drink of the night Carni-val (lots of milks, vanilla extract, rum) Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Announcements * Mid-goal is "Bobbing for Apples" plus 5 to health, action to eat, final goal "firecrackers" action to light, 1d8 +5 fire damage * after two more episodes, there will be a hiatus for a while * Gil's kickstarter is going live soon The Story * Jingles looks at the carnival with his spyglass. They move towards the carnival. Jingles casts Control Flames on the flames from a firebreather nearby, who manages to hold his stance. Hyllenae knows it was him * Dawnash says that they have been apart for a while, they should enjoy themselves * Dawnash begins to float, held up with a Tenser's Floating Disk, following his nose towards the meat pies. The party is in spot 30 in line * The charge is 7 sp taken by a portly man with some makeup. HE also gives them a pamphlet that almost lies it all out. There is a ring toss, hammer of strength * Hyllenae tries the Hammer of Strength. A large man is trying, eventually getting it within 2 inches of the bell, then goes to the caramel apple booth * Dawnash brings out his broken lute again, Jingles fixes it again. He then inspires Hyllenae to help embarrass the man in front of his girlfriends more * Hyllenae tries the hammer, it gets almost to the top on the first try. Jingles thinks about tricks of the trade for this, seeing the puck is bouncing between the lanes, slowing it down * Jingles goes to get some cotton candy, fibrous sweet, and goes behind the tower, then casts Mending on it * Hyllenae wins a stuffed Manticore * Dawnash is looking for the "most healing food", as he is still full of holes, he asks the man about sweetsin, but the man scratches himself as if to say "don't say that here" * Dawnash is looking for food, but he doesn't want to pay for it, so he is looking in the trash. He sees a half barrel with a man standing up, drenched from it * Dawnash doesn't understand bobbing for apples, so he just reaches in and grabs one. This apple tastes really good! * Trixie goes over and tries to take an apple and does so. Dawnash still does not understand the "game", he explains that he used his mouth, it went from his hand to his mouth * (Kat arrives) * Amalthea is with Dawnash and Hyllenae at the tub of apples * Trixie almost wants to eat the apple, but can abstain * Hyllenae and Dawnash go over to get Churros * Dawnash sees some people having a sack fight, he wants to try, he will take on Hyllenae and Amalthea both. He disappears for 15 seconds, appearing back with an ale and 7 less silver, then chugs his ale and says he will challenge them * They are handed soft burlap sacks to hit each other with. Dawnash drinks more and begins to wobble. * The three of them get onto the beam * Initiative ** Amalthea swings and misses her fist attack, but hits with the second, hard, knocking Dawnash out of the air where he jumped over her ** Dawnash is knocked off, then calls best 2 out of 3 * Jingles goes with Trixie and Mugsy go to find more fibrous sweet. She noticed the difference of those who ate the food, so she eats the apple * Re-Initiative ** Dawnash swings for Amalthea, hitting her once, twice, then misses Hyllenae ** Amalthea misses Dawnash with her attacks ** Hyllenae misses her attacks, tossing a sack away, but getting it back ** Dawnash hits Hyllenae with this one, nearly knocking her off, then hits Amalthea as well, who stays on. He uses his Blurry of Flows to attack more, hitting both again, knocking them both off * Jingles finds his candy floss, he wants a big one for them to share, Trixie wants him to try it first. he tries to shove some into Mugsy's mouth, as they see his eyes blink for the first time, he seems to have been too forceful * Trixie goes to play a ring toss, getting it onto a bottle first try, missing the second, getting the third on as well. She didn't get all three, so no prize, she pouts. * Jingles steps up to try, almost missing the first, it is hanging by a thread. He prepares Catapult, jsut in case. He gets the second one. He holds his prepared Catapult, throws his third, getting it on. He casts Catapult on the teetering ring, causes 20 points of damage, then the table splinters. Dawnash tells them about delayed inertia, the man believes it. They get a stuffed Owlbear. He gives it to Trixie * Dawnash sees what looks like a severed hand walking * (break) * They follow the hand to a funhouse with a gruesome visage that is a large gaping clown mouth. Trixie sends Princess in invisible to harass some people * Mugsy is not by their side right now, Jingles has lost him. He looks around, then begins to head into the funhouse to continue looking. Trixie follows him in, they look back, the entrance is no longer there * Dawnash and Hyllenae go into the funhouse as well * Amalthea looks around for Camille * Trixie loses communication with Princess. Amalthea whistles for Camille, who comes back with a half-eaten turkey leg. They enter the funhouse as well. Camille's fur rises * Jingles and Trixie are getting no feedback, no people jumping out, nothing. Jingles casts Dancing Lights and can see that there is just canvas dividers around. The floor opens beneath them they begin to free-fall. Jingles casts Feather Fall. There is no one around, Trixie is standing on solid ground, like she was never falling * Jingles looks around and sees similar lights around him, finding himself in a slowly rotating room of mirrors * Dawnash enters, there is no sound, he ruffles the canvas and can suddenly "see" it. He keeps following, calling out for the other party members, he feels that hand about 20 feet ahead of him, he runs towards it. The ground is slick, he falls down. He tries to penguin down the halls on his belly * Hyllenae enters the funhouse, she finds nothing as she does, she casts Detect Good and Evil, the only sound she has is her breath * Amalthea enters and feels strings from the ceiling, like a simple yarn * Trixie continues walking, humming to herself, she feels a presence somewhere, it seems to be in pace with her. There is a man right in front of her, it is the ring leader, he reaches out to touch her face, she leans away, he disappears into the fog. She gets to a point where there is about 2 inches of water. * Hyllenae begins to walk into an area of denser and denser fog, something unnerving, she can barley see he hand in front of her face. She sees a light source beyond the fog, there is a shadow form in front of her, she just keep moving * Jingles sees about 50 mirrors around him, it all seems pretty random as they move. He is not made sick by it. He looks around, some of the images, he's not in them, like they are glass instead of a mirror, he goes over, pushes his hand through, and exits. He looks back, no mirrors. He's in a 20x20 area, no exit. He casts Thunderclap. He pulls out his rapier * Amalthea is surrounded by streamers, she hears a fluttering, like birds or bats. She keeps walking and the ground gets a bit mushy, maybe it is guano from the smell. She keeps walking, she hears a noise, like a girl laughing, there is a voluminous echo * Dawnash is ground swimming. There is a sounds next to him, he calls at it to show itself. There is a heavy breathing, it is familiar, sounds like Camille. Dawnash cuts through the wall, the wall opens to Jingles, who holds up his rapier. They decide the weakness is the canvas, they should cut through to find their companions. They want to find the others * Trixie continues to walk, growing uneasy, trying to listen. She brings Princess back, she has him keep an eye out * Hyllenae feels the fog get denser, it tastes funny. She remembers something a while back, but can't remember it all. Her foot hits something, a piece of concrete? a stone of some kind, like a headstone. It is starting to come back to her, more headstones, more graves. She sees a large mausoleum in front of her, the crypt of the necromancer, including the crossbow trap that Jingles tripped. The slab is moved to the side, a ghastly light, this is the graveyard fog. The last time she was in this graveyard, there were zombies. She goes around, not wanting to go in. She comes to the same mausoleum, same ghastly glow, she sighs, moves the slab, and enters. She steps into water. Trixie hears her, they run to each other. They want to find a way out * Amalthea continues to move through these strings, finding a larger string, there is something nearby making footfalls, small padded foot falls. She cuts through the wall, finding Jingles and Dawnash. Dawnash suggests that is they were both following Camille, maybe they are inside Camille. They hear the carnival sounds outside, Amalthea hears mildly blood-curdling screams. Jingles hears it after a moment too. * Trixie and Hyllenae continue walking in the water. They hear a third, maybe fourth pair of footsteps, sounding like they are getting closer. They run into some canvas, then into the room with the others. The lights go out, magical darkness. Lights, they are in a ring, there are stands around with shadowy figures in them. * They hear a voice behind them, they are encircled by hay bails and three rows of seats. The ring leader appears, announces a Dire-phant, disappears, then it appears and begins to do its routine. The elephant picks up a log, then trapeze artists come out and do a routine, flipping, then landing on the log, balancing on the log. He snaps his fingers and the lighting changes. He makes eye contact with them, and tells them that they have only themselves to blame as it is orchestrated by their pride and greed. A large, oafish man appears, 9-10 feet tall. His face and body appears to have been painted, Dawnash notices open wounds on this thing's body. He picks up a large 400 lb dumbbell, then drops it back to the ground. The ring leader talks about how he found this creature. The ring master keeps talking from an incorporeal form * Dawnash goes up to touch the giant, who swings at him * Initiative ** The giant, covered in stitch marks, hits Dawnash. He is knocked back into a box of small rockets ** Trixie casts Hex ** Hyllenae brings out her Rope of Entanglement, but the creature breaks out ** Amalthea attacks with her meat hook ** The creature picks Hyllenae above his head and throws her at Dawnash ** Dawnash is on the ground, Hyllenae is next to him now. He has 15 firecrackers. He gives her the box and tells her on his command to follow his lead and to be prepared to dump, then yells at Jingles to prepare a fire spell. He tries to cast Tasha's Hideous Laughter, but is fails. Then runs toward the creature to shove fire crackers into its wounds, then tries to cut some of the sutures ** Jingles puts the spyglass on his arm to use as a scope to help him Firebolt scope the firecrackers, getting an immense blow on the creature, blowing open the creature, seeming like organs where just shoved in. Dawnash is blown away with a box of 6 lit firecrackers ** Trixie tasks advantage of her hiding and fires an Eldritch Blast ** Hyllenae takes out her rope, thinking about tying firecrackers into the rope, but it will destroy it. She takes the box, then runs up to the creature with the box and tries to shove it into the monster's wound, then runs away ** Jingles guards himself with his parasol ** They hear what sounds like a dud, but then there are more as the form is ripped open, the top of the form falls over, then the others go off and the top is thrown off. The top of the creature uses its hand to grab Jingles ** Amalthea stabs the creature with her sword, but misses with her dagger ** The creature has Jingles grappled ** Dawnash hits the creature again ** Jingles casts Burning Hands at 3rd level at the creature's face, also hitting Dawnash * The crowd begins to clap * Amalthea pours a Healing potion in Dawnash's unconscious mouth, bringing back up * There is a voice behind them, they are at the entrance to the carnival, he makes eye contact with them all before disappearing into the crowd * They don't have their money, but they have the stuffed animals * Hyllenae goes over to the Dire-phant, she looks it in the eyes, they seem to connect, as though the memories they had were real. She steps over the fence towards the chain and attacks the golden chain. She undoes the chain after breaking a link. It runs off and breaks through the outer fence. There are screams coming from the carnival. There is a red 's' written in blood in front of the laughter in the sign "The Carnival of (S)Laughter" Items * Stuffed owlbear and manticore Quotations breaking his lute again "What are you? A child?" Jingles "No, a performer" Dawnash @ 31:26 "I will take some fibrous sweet" Jingles @ 36:40 "I see this lovely tub of mono and think, 'that looks good'" Dawnash @ 48:51 casting a lot of Burning Hands "You see before you an ashen corpse, also the monster you just slayed" Gil @ 3:40:33 "I'm going to roll my d6, you're not going to know why" Gil @ 3:49:03